


Returning Memories

by CanaryWarrior



Category: POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Gen, Harry calls Tim and Lucy kids, Harry is really angsty guys, Harry knows that they like each other though, Harry slowly but surely gets his memories from when he was a Pikachu back, He remember's Tim almost dying a lot and naturally freaks out, More angst, Second chapter is Harry remembering that he as Pikachu actually shocked Tim, Third chapter is Harry remembering the conversation where Tim cried about not getting on the train, Tim and Lucy are oblivious to their feelings, even though they solved a dangerous case that the police didn't even know about, the angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryWarrior/pseuds/CanaryWarrior
Summary: Harry slowly remembers the events that occurred while he was a Pikachu.Or: Harry remembers that Tim almost died a lot while trying to solve his mystery and rightfully panics.Now with bonus chapters of Harry remembering other events!





	1. Harry Remembers Tim's Multiple Near Death Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> This has a few mentions to my previous fic, Conversations after the Chaos. I wanted to write about Harry getting his memories back and reacting to Tim almost dying. I wish we saw more of Tim and Harry's relationship in the film. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it!

1\. The Roundhouse

Harry started to regain his memories as Pikachu soon after being separated from his partner. At first, he remembered meeting Tim at his apartment, as well as threatening to electrocute him. Of course, Harry, desperate to do right by his son and not risk doing or saying anything that could make Tim want to leave, apologized profusely. Tim, being the sweet kid that he is, waved off his multiple apologies, insisting that he had no memory of who he was. Harry felt better, but a small part of him still felt guilty. 

They carried out their usual routine, which included a heavy amount of awkwardness between the estranged father and son. When Tim decided to stay in Ryme City, Harry was so happy. He hadn’t felt happiness like that in years. It would take a while for their relationship to mend, but Harry is determined to do whatever it takes to fix it. 

Tim was reading a book on the couch, with Pikachu sitting next to him. Harry was nursing a cup of coffee at the kitchen table while looking over a newspaper. Suddenly, Harry gasped as a memory came and left just as quickly. He saw himself/Pikachu at the mercy of a Charizard on R gas, curled up and terrified. Before the fire type could finish him off, Tim somehow made his way into the arena and stepped on Charizard’s tail flame, ultimately saving Harry. 

Harry looked at Tim and Pikachu, who remained oblivious to his inner turmoil. Tim risked his life to save his. He faced down a Charizard on R in an arena. Tim’s life was in danger. Harry’s heart nearly stopped at the thought. He couldn’t believe that Tim put his life at risk just to save a Pikachu he just met. His son truly is brave and kind. The thought of Tim almost dying terrified him, but he felt proud nonetheless. 

“Hey, bud?” Harry said softly.

Tim looked up from his book. “Yeah, Dad?”

Harry felt the usual burst of joy from Tim calling him ‘Dad’ as he responded “I remember something.”

Tim put his book down and Pikachu’s ears perked up. “What do you remember?”

“The roundhouse.” Harry watched as Tim froze for a split second.

“Oh, what about it?”

Harry gave him a pointed look. “I remember you entering the arena and facing down a Charizard on R on your own.”

“That’s good, you’re remembering more and more each day!” Tim said cheerfully, ignoring his father’s tone. 

“Look, kid,” Harry said hesitantly. “Thank you for saving my life, and Pikachu’s life.” Tim looked surprised. “You seem to have a habit of doing that. But please, don’t put yourself at risk to save me. Better yet, just don’t get into really dangerous situations,” Harry said seriously. He lost the love of his life years ago, but he couldn’t lose Tim. He couldn’t lose the one person he loves more than anything. Harry can admit that he was a mess when he lost his wife. But if he loses Tim? He wouldn’t know what to do with himself.

“Look, Dad, I did what I had to do to save Pikachu and you. And I would do it again,” Tim said, meaning every word. 

Harry sighed and looked at his son. His brave, selfless son. He never thought that Tim would grow up to be such an incredible person, but then again, he wasn’t there as his son grew up. Not a day goes by where he doesn’t regret leaving Tim when he needed him the most. “I know I can’t stop you from helping people, but at least be careful? And be smart about it?” Harry begged. 

Tim nodded. “Okay, Dad, if that will make you feel better,” he promised while half hoping that his father won’t remember the other dangerous events of their adventure.

“Thank you,” Harry said, feeling guilty for putting himself into a situation that his son had to risk his life to save him, for threatening to electrocute him, and for even asking him to do anything, as if he has the right to ask anything of Tim. “That was the only time, right?”

Tim was confused. “Only time of what?”

“The only time your life was in danger,” Harry clarified.

Tim’s eyes filled with panic for a second, but he quickly tried to relax himself. “Yeah,” he lied. He can clearly see Harry’s guilt for everything that happened, and didn’t want to add to that. 

Harry had a feeling that Tim wasn’t telling the entire truth. Call it a detective’s gut feeling or a father’s instincts, but wanting to believe that Tim was safe, Harry replied “Okay, good.” 

Harry shot Tim a smile which he returned, and they continued on with their day. The eldest Goodman kept getting a nagging feeling, like something wasn’t right, and Tim was worrying about what he would say when his father inevitably remembers everything.

2\. The Torterra Garden

The next memory came quickly, just like the previous ones. Harry was spending the night reading over case files, while Tim was taking a break from studying for the academy by texting Lucy. It was a semi comfortable silence until Harry remembered another moment in which his son almost died.

“Tim.” Harry stated. He was upset that Tim lied to him, but also upset at himself because he convinced Tim to help him solve a mystery, which made him get into the life threatening situations to begin with. “Were you planning on telling me that you were almost killed by Greninjas and giant Torterras? That you jumped from one cliff to another? That you would’ve died if Lucy hadn’t pulled you up?”

Tim froze, phone forgotten in hand. Since lying didn’t work, he decided to go for the truth. “Nope” was all he said, and he went back to texting. Knowing that a conversation is coming up with his father, Tim texted Lucy that he will be back in a few minutes.

Harry sighs “Tim…” He watched as Tim continued texting, and waited until his son looked up at him. “You almost died.” Harry swore his heart broke when he said those words. What if Tim actually died? His heart and soul would probably be destroyed.

“You almost did too,” Tim said softly and sadly. He was terrified that Pikachu was going to die.

“Yeah, you’re right. And what you did saved our lives,” Harry said. He knew that jumping was the only chance Tim had of surviving. He did the smart thing, and Harry couldn’t be upset at that. However, Harry could be guilty about being the reason why Tim, and most likely Lucy and Psyduck, were put in danger to begin with. Harry remembers almost dying in that garden, and he was saved by Tim and Mewtwo, again. Who would’ve thought that Tim would have something in common with a legendary Pokemon like Mewtwo? Tim never ceases to amaze him. Harry felt another pang in his chest with the reminder that he never got to see Tim grow up to become this amazing and intelligent person.

Tim looks surprised. “Did you just admit that I was right?”

Tim’s question effectively eased the tension. “Yeah, kid, you were right to do what you did. I’m not happy that you were in danger, though… Were you in danger after the Torterra Garden incident?” Harry questioned.

Tim’s face morphed into an innocent expression. “Not really,” he said calmly, and returned to his phone, hoping to end the conversation between him and his father. If Harry remembered Tim hanging from a window, he will deal with it then.

Harry sighed. “Okay, kid.” Hoping to get rid of the remaining tension, he asked “Want some coffee?”

Tim looked up. “No thank you, no one should drink coffee this late.”

Harry deliberately sipped his fifth cup of coffee, earning a laugh from Tim. After putting the cup down, Harry chuckled. “Suit yourself, bud,” he said while trying to stop Pikachu from taking his coffee cup, making Tim laugh even more. Harry’s heart warmed at Tim’s laughter, which was so similar to his wife’s. For the first time in a while, Harry felt truly content.

3\. The Parade Incident 

The last of Harry’s memories came one afternoon, while Tim was studying and Harry was doing some paperwork. As always, the memories came and left quickly. The contents made Harry drop his pen in shock. Pikachu looked at him with a concerned “Pika?” and Tim glanced at him.

“You okay, Dad?” Tim asked in concern.

Harry took a moment to compose himself. Tim almost died for a third time. He hung by one hand from a very tall building. If he couldn’t hold on, he would have fallen to his death. Harry knew that Tim fought a Ditto, too. He fought a Pokemon that has the ability to transform into countless other Pokemon. Aside from that, he was moments away from death. Harry remembered how Tim desperately called out for Pikachu, and Harry/Pikachu couldn’t do anything to help him. The feeling of watching your child so close to death and not being able to help them was truly terrifying and heartbreaking.

“You…you almost died. You were hanging from that building with one hand…” Harry almost choked up. 

Tim didn’t notice his father’s emotional state at first “Technically I was holding on to it with both hands, but the Ditto transformed into a Cubone who used their bone to hit my hand…But Roger saved me! I told you that he saved me, remember? I left you at an ambulance to go thank him…”

Harry’s eyes widened. Tim was seconds away from death and was standing here because Roger saved him. What if Roger hadn’t been there? What if it were only Tim and Ditto up there? Tim would’ve died, and it would’ve been his fault. Even as a Pikachu with amnesia, Harry still left Tim when he needed him the most, and his son almost died for it. “I’m so sorry, I left you… even as a Pikachu with no memory, I still left you…”

“Hey, it wasn’t your fault, you didn’t push me through a window!” Tim argued. He was not going to let his father feel guilty for something that was out of his control.

“I didn’t push you through a window, but I did push you away when you needed me the most,” Harry said brokenly, the silent ‘twice’ being heard by both Goodmans.

“I survived, didn’t I?” Tim said softly.

Harry looked at his son. His brave, intelligent, strong son. “You held on even though a Cubone was hitting you… I don’t think some of the guys at the police station could’ve done that…” Harry said in awe. He couldn’t believe that Tim survived through all of that. Harry was close to sobbing as he walked in front of Tim and tightly wrapped his arms around him.

“Thank you for holding on. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for staying here with me and for giving me a second chance. I don’t deserve it, I know that, but I won’t waste it, I promise.” Harry finally let the tears come out. He tried to keep it together, but right now, he was just happy his son was alive and safe. He was happy that Tim gave him another chance.

Tim was startled by the sudden embrace but hugged his father back quickly. “Dad…” He did not expect Harry to have such an emotional response to getting his memories back, but then again, he hasn’t seen the man in ten years. He wouldn’t know much about his father anyway.

“I love you so much, son. More than anything.” Harry said, still hugging Tim. He didn’t care if Tim didn’t say it back. He probably doesn’t deserve it. All that mattered to him was that Tim was here. 

After a pause, Tim said “I love you too, Dad,” with tears starting to form in his eyes. The two stood there hugging. 

Pikachu then came over and hugged one of Tim’s legs. “Pika pika!” 

Tim and Harry broke apart, wiping away their tears while laughing at Pikachu’s adorable antics.

“I think Pikachu is also saying ‘I love you’,” Harry noted.

“I love you too, Pikachu.” Tim knelt down and gently pat his head.

Harry smiled at Tim and Pikachu. His family. He almost lost Tim multiple times, but Harry will do anything to make sure he doesn’t lose them. Sure, he and Tim still have some issues to work through, but now Harry has no doubt that they will be okay. This moment was good, and Harry, Tim, and Pikachu were happy.


	2. Harry Remembers Actually Electrocuting Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry remembers one small memory that becomes a huge deal for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I didn't even mention that Harry/Pikachu actually shocked Tim in the movie in my original one shot. I couldn't shake it off so I decided to write a bonus chapter addressing it, including angsty Harry, reasonable Tim, and of course adorable Pikachu. I hope you all enjoy it!

Harry was so sure he regained most of his memories. His memories followed the timeline Tim provided him of their journey, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was missing one important detail. Tim assured him that he remembered everything, but Harry understandably didn’t believe him.

Harry got the final memory when he was looking over case files and Tim was researching a lead he and Lucy got when investigating something. The memory was a brief shot of Tim holding Pikachu’s hand, trying to prevent him from leaving him. Pikachu/Harry shocked Tim and the force of the unintentional attack caused Tim to fall to the ground. 

He couldn’t believe that he hurt Tim both emotionally and physically. How could he have done that? All Harry seemed to do was hurt his son, the person he loves most in the world. Tim believed in him/Pikachu and begged them to stay, yet Harry still hurt him. Threatening to electrocute him was one thing that Tim easily forgave him for, but Harry never thought he would actually follow through on the threat, and against his own son nonetheless.

Why didn’t Tim tell him, Harry wondered. Why did he get that memory back now? Harry supposed that he somehow repressed it, seeing as he physically harmed Tim. He looked at his son, who was presumably texting Lucy details of their investigation. Harry waited until Tim put his phone down to approach him.

“I’m so sorry, Tim, I’m so sorry…” Harry apologized, his voice breaking.

Tim looked at his father, concerned. “For what? Is everything okay?”

“I hurt you.” 

Tim was confused. “Didn’t we discuss this already?” Tim asked softly.

“I remembered something. I thought I remembered everything, but I didn’t.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I electrocuted you.” Saying the words out loud broke Harry’s heart, but he continued. “Right before I left you…I remember you were holding on to my hand…Pikachu’s hand, and I electrocuted you and left you.”

Understanding filled Tim’s eyes. “Dad, don’t worry about that, it was an accident. You didn’t mean to.”

“How are you still here? I hurt you so much and yet you’re still here. You have every reason to leave-“ Harry said, legitimately wondering why Tim decided to stick around the one person who hurt him more than anyone.

“I’m here because you’re my dad and I love you. And all of these years I thought you didn’t care about me, and then I came here and found a birthday card with a train ticket and a perfect replica of my childhood bedroom and realized that you did care. And then I found out that you were still alive…That’s why I’m here.” Tim said, finally talking about his feelings with his father. “I don’t care that you accidently shocked me while stuck in the body of a Pikachu. I won’t leave unless you want me to”

Harry’s eyes filled with tears at Tim’s words. He knows that he doesn’t deserve Tim’s forgiveness and a second chance. Despite everything that happened, Tim thought Harry was worth it. “I don’t want you to leave, ever. I still can’t believe that you decided to stay here with me. But that doesn’t change how sorry I am for hurting you…”

Tim waved it off. “No apology necessary. You were a Pikachu with no memory and you didn’t know how to use your powers at that point.”

“I’m still sorry.”

Tim sighed. “If I say that you’re forgiven, will you drop this?” Tim didn’t want Harry to blame himself for something that was out of his control. He knows that his father would never hurt him. 

Harry replied “Probably not.”

“Well, I forgive you. Will you please stop feeling guilty? Please?” Tim begged softly. 

“Kid, I’m always going to feel guilty. But I’m happy that you’re here, giving me another chance. I know I missed you growing up, and nothing I can do will ever make up for it, but I’m gonna try to.” Harry meant every word. He wasn’t going to leave Tim ever again. 

“I believe you,” Tim responded.

Harry finally relaxed. Tim wasn’t mad at him, even though he has every right to be. “Hey, why didn’t you tell me about it though?” Harry asked, referring to his newly recovered memory.

“Honestly, I thought you already knew… You remembered everything that happened in the right order so I just assumed…” Tim answered, not lying this time. 

“If I remembered, I would’ve apologized, you know that, right kid?” Harry asked earnestly. Did Tim really think that he wouldn’t care about shocking him? Has their relationship crumbled so much during the past ten years? 

“Well I thought you would understand that it wasn’t your fault,” Tim said pointedly. “I see now that I was wrong about that.”

Harry cracked a small smile at that. “I really am sorry.”

“I know. It’s okay, I promise.” Tim assured him.

Harry looked at Tim in amazement. After being electrocuted by him, Tim still managed to deal with a Ditto transformed Cubone hitting his hand while clinging to the side of a building. He’s been through so much. “I love you kid.”

“I love you too.” Tim said, as Pikachu jumped onto his lap and snuggled into his chest. 

“Pika pika,” Pikachu said sadly.

“Aww, Pikachu, it wasn’t your fault. I was never mad, I swear,” Tim said softly with a smile. Pikachu perked up and smiled. “You two have a bad habit of blaming yourselves for things that are out of your control.”

Harry smiled at the sight. “Yeah, we do. That’s one of the many reasons why we get along so well.”

Tim’s phone chimed, indicating a message from Lucy. 

“I should get that, I’m helping Lucy with a pretty serious story,” Tim said.

“Alright, but stay safe, okay? You, Lucy and Psyduck,” Harry begged. He didn’t want Tim to get hurt again, and of course he always wants Lucy and Psyduck to be safe as well.

“We always do.” 

Harry smiled at Tim and went back to his desk where he left his unfinished task. He is still afraid that one day Tim will decide to leave and never speak to him again. After that conversation, his fears have lessened, but Harry vowed that he will not take his second chance for granted.


	3. Harry Remembers the Train Conversation Tim and Pikachu Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry remembers the conversation Tim had with Pikachu, where he wishes he had gotten on the train all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewatched this emotional scene and I just had to write about it. I think Harry would have really emotional responses to a lot of the new memories of Tim and Pikachu's adventure. I hope you all enjoy!

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon at the Goodmen apartment. Harry and Tim were still trying to get used to living together. Harry was well aware about the level of awkwardness between him and Tim, but honestly, he was just glad that his son was here. Harry was still regaining his memories from his time spent as a Pikachu, and was mostly pleasantly surprised that he spent a lot of time with Tim. He was not happy that Tim was almost killed by a Charizard on R and hoped that Tim wasn’t hurt or at risk any other times.

Tim was getting lunch with Lucy, leaving Harry alone in the apartment with Pikachu. He was forced to take at least a few days off from work after unmerging with Pikachu. When Yoshida informed him of that, Harry had argued. Tim was present and softly asked Harry to take some time off. Harry agreed for a number of reasons: one, he couldn’t refuse Tim anything. Two, he left Tim when he needed him the most and was desperate to do anything to make amends. Three, Harry didn’t want to do anything that would make Tim leave. Four, he saw how stressed and tired Tim was in that moment and Harry wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he caused more stress and pain for his son. Harry agreed, which resulted in Yoshida being extremely surprised at the lack of argument. Yoshida gave Tim a grateful look as he and Harry left.

Now, Harry was stuck at his apartment with nothing to do except drink coffee and regain memories. When Tim was at the apartment (Harry secretly wished that Tim would call it ‘home’ but of course he understands why he hasn’t) Harry would talk to him. It was awkward small talk that included Tim withholding details of his adventure with Pikachu and Harry trying to get to know his twenty-one-year-old son. They haven’t had emotional conversations, but why would Tim want to? Why would he confide in the father who he hasn’t seen in ten years? 

Harry glanced at the clock. Tim should be home any minute, He sighed and sat down. As soon as he did, a new memory flashed in his head. Tim was crying in the memory, and Harry swore his heart broke at the sight. Tim expressed his regret for not getting on the train to Ryme. When Pikachu asked him why he didn’t, Tim said that he thought Harry didn’t care. He had gotten used to Harry not being there, causing Harry to feel another pang in his chest. Tim then noted that he realized that Harry did care after seeing his apartment and proceeded to tell Pikachu that he will help him with his mystery.

Harry sat there, heartbroken. For the past ten years, Tim thought he didn’t care about him. Did he really mess up that badly? Of course, he did, Tim was just a kid and Harry left him. He should’ve been there for Tim, to help with grieve for his mother. He lost one parent, he needed the other more than ever and Harry, caught up in himself, didn’t realize that. He just left his son. No wonder Tim didn’t come to Ryme to live with him- he thought his own father didn’t care about him.

Why didn’t Harry do something to show Tim that he did care? He should’ve gotten on a train himself to see Tim all those years ago. Maybe it would’ve been enough to convince Tim that he loved him. Maybe Tim would’ve been willing to move to Ryme to live with Harry. Maybe they both would’ve had happier lives. Harry remembered how depressed and broken he felt when he and Tim were at the train station. He had watched Tim walk away from him, taking his heart with him. When Tim asked him if he could stay with him, Harry was overjoyed, but he couldn’t help but feel upset that he missed Tim growing up. Sure, Tim was with him now, but what if he still thinks that Harry doesn’t care about him? What if Harry did something later on that makes Tim believe that he doesn’t care? He can’t mess this up, Harry thought. He was lost in his thoughts until he heard the door open and close, and a delighted “Pika” from Pikachu as he ran towards Tim.

“Hey, kid, did you have a good lunch?” Harry asked a bit nervously.

“Yeah, I did,” Tim responded while petting Pikachu. “Hey, did you remember anything more?”

Harry’s heart warmed at that. Tim always checked in on him, making sure the merge didn’t have any side effects and it he regained any memories. Which is more than what he did for him, Harry thought. “Actually, yeah, I did.”

Tim’s eyes brightened. “What was it?”

Harry hesitated before saying “Tim, I always cared about you. I always loved you more than anything, you know that right? You know that now? And I know I wasn’t there for you but I am so, so sorry and I understand that you may never forgive me-“

Tim cut Harry off. “You remembered our conversation…the one we had after we left the police station…”

Harry nodded. “Kid, I never realized…” The image of Tim crying appeared in his head and it took Harry all he had not to tear up.

“It’s fine, just forget about it,” Tim said quietly and moved towards his room.

“It’s not fine, Tim. And it’s my fault you’ve been hurting all this time,” Harry tried to stop Tim from locking himself in his room while mentally cursing himself for making Tim sad again. 

“I’m over it, really,” Tim insisted. He was never good at talking about his feelings.

“You know I don’t believe you, right kiddo?” Harry asked softly. Tim’s been through so much and he still turned out to be a very kind and brave person. He wondered if Tim would ever want to talk about it, but Harry would never push his son to talk.

Tim sighed. He’s building a new life in Ryme City, so maybe he should try being honest about his feelings. “I’m…I’m not good at talking about my feelings. I usually just shove them down which I know is an unhealthy coping mechanism.” After a thought, Tim added, “And something tells me you haven’t spoken about your feelings in a long time.”

Impressed at his son’s perception, Harry said “You’re right. I haven’t. I understand if you don’t want to talk to me about anything, because I know I don’t deserve it. But if you ever want to talk about anything, I will be there for you, I promise.”

Tim nodded. “Thanks, Dad.” Tim hesitated, and then put his arms around Harry.

Harry hugged back as tightly as he could, remembering that Pikachu said Tim’s father would hug him so hard, his bones would pop. Of course, it was Harry speaking, and he was true to his word. The few times he hugged Tim after the R fiasco, he held him as tightly as he could, as if Tim would disappear if he didn’t. A decade of not seeing your child could do that to a person, Harry supposed. They stayed in their embrace for a while, with Pikachu eventually joining in. Harry and Tim’s relationship was not fixed, but there was progress.

A few nights later, Tim walked up to Harry and quietly said he was ready to talk. Harry’s heart soared, and he poured them each a cup of coffee. Their long conversation ended with a hug very similar to the one they shared only days before.


	4. Harry Remembers Howard’s Hologram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry remembers the hologram that Howard showed Tim and Pikachu in his office, making Harry feel more anger towards Howard and his usual angsty feels about Tim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And if there are any other moments you want to see Harry remember, let me know in the comments and I'll try my best to write them!

It was a late night in the Goodman apartment. Harry had been forced to take a couple of days off from work so he was stuck at home. Well, technically he wasn’t forced since the only reason why he relented to take a few days off was Tim. He was itching to get back to work, and there were various times he almost walked out the door to go to the precinct. The only thing that stopped him was the image of Tim asking him to listen to Hide and take a week off. He remembered how exhausted his son was, physically and mentally, and couldn’t bear to contribute to Tim’s stress. So, Harry agreed. And here they were at the apartment, watching a movie together. Harry felt giddy at the thought- he never thought Tim would be here with him. He never thought he would get a second chance with his son. Now, he did, even though it took Harry’s presumed death to convince Tim to come, but Harry would relive that a thousand times if it meant reuniting with his son. 

Harry and Tim were watching one of Harry’s favorite detective movies. It was an old movie, Harry insisted it was a classic. Tim, like much of the youth, was used to movies with action and adventure, but he kept an open mind to other films. Tim had fallen asleep, along with Pikachu, about twenty minutes ago, making Harry softly chuckle fondly. Harry never thought he would be able to do something as simple as watching a movie with his son, yet here they were. He turned down the volume a bit after his family fell asleep and was currently drinking a mug of coffee. 

A memory quickly flashed in Harry’s head, the contents of it startling him enough to make him drop his cup. It crashed to the floor, breaking into dozens of pieces while spilling its caffeinated contents. The memory was of Tim and Pikachu in Howard’s office. Howard showed them the hologram of Harry’s car crash, only it didn’t feature the Greninjas that attacked him. He remembered Tim’s sad voice, telling Howard that he was dead. Tim’s voice was almost broken as he ran toward Harry crawling out of his wrecked car, desperate to help him. He remembered the look on Tim’s face as his hand passed through the images produced by the hologram. Harry felt a pang in his chest. Tim had to deal with witnessing that. He felt anger towards Howard, for putting Tim through that. Tim had been through more than enough pain, some caused by Harry, causing him to feel another pang in his heart. The poor kid couldn’t catch a break. Damn Howard, how dare he put Tim through that? If Harry ever saw that man again, they were going to have some very unpleasant words.

Harry felt his anger dissipate when he heard Tim and Pikachu stir. He watched Tim open his eyes blearily and felt guilty for waking his son up. He should’ve held that mug tighter. If he had, he wouldn’t have woken up Tim and Pikachu.

“Pika?” Pikachu said sleepily.

“Dad? Is everything okay?” Tim said sleepily as well, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. He carefully moved Pikachu to his lap.

“Yeah, everything is fine, kid. Just dropped my cup. I’m sorry I woke you,” Harry apologized. Dammit, Harry was supposed to give Tim reasons why he should stay. Being disruptive was not a good reason. 

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it. How long was I asleep?” Tim instantly forgave Harry.

“About twenty minutes.”

Tim nodded. “How did you drop your coffee? You always hold it tightly to avoid spilling it.”

Harry would like to think that Tim knew him well, but really, he was observant. Harry didn’t know much about Tim too, which was his fault. He should’ve been a better father. “I remembered something. It surprised me.” At Tim’s curious look, Harry continued. “I remembered Howard showing you and Pikachu the hologram of my accident.”

“Oh. Well, I guess it would be really surprising to see yourself in a car accident…” Tim responded. He remembered his own teary reaction to seeing his father in the accident, and the feeling of helplessness when he tried to reach him but couldn’t even touch him.

“Tim, I’m so sorry you had to see that. And seeing you so sad…it just broke my heart.” Harry meant every word. No child should have to see something like that. No one should have to experience a lot of pain either, especially not someone as kind as Tim.

“It’s not your fault, don’t worry about it,” Tim said. He didn’t want Harry to feel about that. If anyone were to blame, it was Howard.

Harry couldn’t believe it. Tim was here, trying to comfort him. Tim was the one who dealt with a lot of emotional pain. Harry should be comforting him, not the other way around. But then again, Harry hadn’t been there to comfort Tim in a decade. Tim had kept him at arm’s length emotionally since they were reunited. Harry couldn’t blame him, but it hurt nonetheless to see Tim suffering so much on his own. “Kid, I never wanted you to see something like that…”

“I’m twenty-one years old. I think I can handle it,” Tim said softly, careful not to disturb Pikachu, who had fallen back asleep once he saw that nothing was wrong. 

Once again, Harry was reminded that Tim was all grown up. He was old enough to drink now. Harry had missed his son growing up, something he will never forgive himself for. “I know you can, kid, you’re one of the strongest people I know. But I wish you never saw it…”

“If I hadn’t seen it, then I probably wouldn’t have figured out the truth,” Tim replied. He really wanted Harry to stop feeling guilty for things that were out of his control. 

Harry sighed. He wasn’t going to win with his angst-filled arguments. Plus, he could see that Tim was tired and he wasn’t going to argue with him after he woke him up. “Alright, Tim. But why didn’t you tell me that you saw my accident at Howard’s office?”

“Howard had already put you through so much. He tried to kill you and I didn’t want to add to your stress, especially to your stress about him,” Tim said quietly.

Harry looked at Tim in awe. His son saved the city while physically and emotionally hurt, and he still made sure that Harry wasn’t more stressed. Tim dealt with all of that by himself. “Tim, you shouldn’t have to do that…you can always talk to me. I know I wasn’t there for you for years, but you can say anything to me.”

Tim looked at his father, a hint of sadness in his eyes. “Yeah, I know that now.” He was desperate to end this angsty conversation, so he said “We should probably clean this up before one of us gets hurt,” Tim said, motioning to the broken cup and spilled coffee on the floor.

Harry understood that Tim was trying to change the subject and went along with it. He would never push Tim to do or say anything. To ease the tension, Harry vowed: “If I see Howard again, I will have words with him.”

Tim chuckled. “I’m sure you will, Dad.” Tim carefully lifted Pikachu off his lap and onto the couch, so he could get paper towels and a broom.

Harry quickly got up when he saw Tim move. “Hey, I can clean it, don’t worry about it.” He felt his guilt at waking Tim up bubbling up again. His son was probably very tired and he deserves to get some rest. 

“It’s no big deal. It will be clean faster if we both help,” Tim replied as he tried to find the broom. “Also, do you even own a broom?”

“Alright, kid,” Harry responded, not wanting to argue with Tim when he was tired. “And yes, I own a broom. What kind of person do you think I am?” He asked humorously.

Tim shrugged. “A messy coffee addict?” Tim said with a small grin.

Tim was probably the only person Harry would allow to call him a coffee addict without arguing with them. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll go get the broom.” Harry was happy to see Tim smile, even if it was just a small one.

They still had things to talk about, but Harry will wait until Tim was ready to talk to him about it. They cleaned the mess Harry made together. Tim went to sleep in his room, but Harry remained on the couch with a sleeping Pikachu to finish the movie. He wasn’t paying attention to the film on his television, though; he was thinking about how strong Tim was and how happy he is that his son gave him another chance. Harry promised himself that he would not waste it.


	5. Harry Remembers the Journey to PCL Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry remembers the car ride to PCL and Tim letting Pikachu stay on his shoulder in a moment of great character development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :So this chapter was requested by Jo, who wanted to see Harry’s reaction to Pikachu perching on Tim’s shoulder, and ChocolateSyrup, who wanted to see his reaction to massaging Psyduck’s feet! I hope you all enjoy it and please comment if you would like to request something!

Harry was alone in his apartment. Tim and Pikachu had gone out with Lucy and Psyduck to hang out with them at a Pokemon contest Lucy was covering. He was still unable to return to work, but after a lengthy phone call with Yoshida, the latter finally agreed to let him do some paperwork regarding his case. Sure, Harry despised paperwork, but he would’ve taken anything at that point. He couldn’t stay in his apartment alone for any longer. Harry loved spending time with Tim, but he had a life of his own too, which meant that he would not stay in the apartment all day. Harry understood that, he really did. Pikachu bonded with Tim pretty quickly, unsurprisingly, and often accompanied him whenever he went out. Pikachu really loved Tim, and Harry thought Pikachu loved Lucy and Psyduck as well. 

Harry was thinking about Tim and Lucy dancing around their obvious feelings for each other when the next memory hit. In the newest memory, Tim, Lucy, Pikachu, and Psyduck were driving to PCL lab. Pikachu was stuck in a baby seat, much to Harry’s embarrassment, with Psyduck next to him. Lucy was driving and Tim sat beside her, looking through files. Harry remembered his conversation with Psyduck, in which he refused to give Psyduck a massage. Psyduck then asked Harry/Pikachu if he cared about his partner’s life, to which Pikachu responded with “Of course I care about my partner’s life.” Of course Tim would be the only reason why he would massage a Psyduck’s feet. Psyduck was capable of strong psychic powers, and Pikachu would’ve done anything to make sure the water-type Pokemon did not explode and hurt Tim. If Tim had gotten hurt, Harry wouldn’t have known what to do. Tim did get hurt, but at least not that badly, during their journey. Harry smiled a bit; even when he was a Pikachu with amnesia, his first instinct was to protect Tim.

The memory continued, and Harry chuckled a bit at Pikachu/himself saying “Maybe this doctor can weigh in on the long-term psychological effects of being strapped into a baby seat, next to a bomb.” Harry was always wary of Psyducks, but now he had a newfound appreciation of them. He also had a newfound respect for Tim and Lucy. Tim had a lot of emotional baggage (a lot which is Harry’s fault, Harry thought with a pang) and Lucy was a hyper young woman who got anxious sometimes. Both of them managed to keep Psyduck calm for most of their journey, which was highly impressive, considering that all Pokemon can tell what people are feeling.

Harry saw the mystery-solving quartet arrive at PCL. Lucy and Psyduck got out of the car while Tim and Pikachu remained. Pikachu, much to Harry’s amusement, was attempting to give Tim advice about Lucy. Pikachu/Harry had used the word ‘dames,’ which was outdated, and then told Tim that Lucy was interested in danger. Tim responded that women liked responsible and level-headed people, before trailing off once he saw Lucy cutting the fence. Harry laughed at that. He knew there was a reason he liked Lucy and approved of her dating her son (if they ever got around to admitting their feelings anyway). He watched as Lucy avoided telling Tim why she had fence cutting equipment, causing him to laugh again. It sounded like something Harry would say himself. Lucy was willing to commit felonies to solve the case. She’s a great reporter and a good match for Tim, whose level head would hopefully keep her out of trouble. Pikachu felt comfortable teasing Tim and giving him advice about Lucy, but Harry wasn’t. Why would Tim want advice from him when he hasn’t spoken to his son in ten years? Harry had been really careful to not overstep any boundaries. He was cautious about everything he said to his son in fear of Tim leaving. 

The memory continued to play in his head. Harry watched as Lucy gracefully jumped through the door into PCL, catching Psyduck when she landed. He chuckled at Tim’s not so graceful landing, but he did manage to catch Pikachu. Harry smiled and took a sip of his coffee. He then remembered that Tim said Pikachu could stay on his shoulder, which the latter did happily. Harry nearly choked on his coffee. Tim had finally warmed up to Pikachu after refusing to let him perch on his shoulder. Harry was touched that Tim and Pikachu loved each other but felt a pang that the closest he got to his son was when he was stuck as a Pikachu. Harry had to admit, it was weird being perched on his son’s shoulders. Sure, Harry lifted Tim onto his shoulders when he was younger, but it felt extremely bizarre the other way around. The memory ended there, just as they entered PCL.

Harry was glad that this memory didn’t involve anyone getting hurt. It was definitely one of the more light-hearted moments of their adventure, but it also served as a reminder of how much Harry had missed in Tim’s life. He missed Tim’s remaining years of childhood. He never took him anywhere, hell, he never took Tim out for a simple drive after his wife died. Harry never got to help Tim out with his dating life, and he certainly never got to tease him like Pikachu did. Were they even at the stage in their relationship where Harry could tease his own son? Sure, he and Tim talked about how they felt and made some real progress with their relationship, but his son still kept his emotional side reserved around him. Harry couldn’t blame him, but he still felt a pang of pain when he realized that Tim was more open with a Pikachu he just met than he was with him. Before he lost himself in his depressing thoughts, the door opened.

“Hey, Dad!” Tim greeted while Pikachu ran towards Harry with a “Pika pika!” Lucy and Psyduck had also walked in. 

“Hey, Harry!” Lucy waved at him. 

“Psyduck,” Psyduck greeted. 

“Hey, kids, did you have fun at the contest?” Harry asked.

Lucy and Tim nodded, with the former gushing “Yeah, all the Pokemon were adorable!”

Tim smiled. “Well technically, all Pokemon are cute.” He and Lucy exchanged a meaningful look, causing Harry to believe there was more to that comment. 

“Anyways, Psyduck and I have to go. This article is due by the end of the day,” Lucy said. “I’ll text you later?” She said to Tim, a bit of shyness in her usually confident voice.

“Cool, yeah,” Tim said more shyly. They both smiled at each other before Lucy left with Psyduck.

“Psyduck,” Psyduck spoked, looking at Harry and Pikachu for a few seconds as if he knew that Harry remembered massaging his feet. Harry would prefer to forget about that.

Harry watched as Tim closed the door behind Lucy and Psyduck. Part of him wanted to ask Tim about his relationship with Lucy, about when they would confess their feelings for each other, but he didn’t. He wasn’t sure if they were at that part of their relationship, which had been broken so much. So, he decided to say “I’m glad you had fun, kid.”

Tim smiled and replied “Thanks. How were things here?”

“I remembered something else, the car ride to PCL and entering the facility but that’s it. Thank you for telling me that I massaged Psyduck’s feet, by the way,” Harry said sarcastically, giving Tim a pointed look.

Tim bursted out laughing. At least Harry remembered one of the less painful moments of their adventure, Tim thought.

Harry’s heart filled with joy at the sound of Tim’s laughter. It reminded him of how much he missed hearing his son laugh. He couldn’t possibly be upset about massaging Psyduck’s feet now. “I’m glad you think it’s funny,” Harry said with a slight smile.

“I don’t think Psyduck would’ve exploded if you hadn’t massaged his feet, but I appreciate the effort,” Tim said while trying to contain his laughter. “But hey, at least Psyduck seems to like you a lot now!”

Harry cracked a grin at that. At least Tim noticed that the reason Harry did it was to make sure he was safe. “Yeah, kid, at least Psyduck likes me.” Harry then decided to take a risk. Things won’t get better with Tim if he doesn’t try, so he said cautiosly “I also remember giving you some advice about Lucy…”

Tim chuckled at that. “I don’t think it was good advice. Also, I can’t believe that you still call women ‘dames.’”

“I may have watched a lot of old detective movies…” Harry said sheepishly. At least Tim didn’t push him away when he mentioned Lucy. “For what its worth, Tim, Lucy seems to like you a lot.”

Tim blushed a bit. “I know she likes me as friends…”

“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, but I’m not sure…” Tim really didn’t know if Lucy felt the same or not, even though his dad insisted that she did. Sure, there were a few moments when Tim thought that Lucy felt the same way, but he was still unsure.

Harry could tell that Tim was genuinely unsure about Lucy’s feelings for him. Either that or he was in denial. Harry could relate, he was in the same position as Tim, except with his wife. Not wanting to push Tim into talking about his feelings, Harry said “I think Lucy is a great kid. You two worked well together and she’s a good match for you.”

Tim looked at him. “You really think so?”

“Yeah, of course kid,” Harry responded. Did Tim really care if Harry approved of Lucy? He didn’t want to get his hopes up.

Tim smiled. “Cool, that’s great. I’m glad you like her.”

Harry grinned. This was definitely progress. “Of course I do, kid. She helped you. Besides, she’s not afraid to commit a few felonies to solve a case, which I definitely approve of.”

Tim chuckled. He wasn’t even surprised that Harry liked Lucy because she cut that fence. He was glad that his father approved of Lucy. That thought surprised Tim. Before, all he felt toward his father was anger and resentment. Things really have changed. “I’m not even surprised that you said that.”

Harry laughed. “I also remember that you let Pikachu stay on your shoulder. That was nice. No wonder he keeps trying to do it now.” As if on cue, Pikachu climbed onto Tim’s shoulder, making him chuckle.

“Well, I guess Pikachu grew on me,” Tim said softly, looking at the adorable yellow Pokemon perched on his shoulder. “That must’ve been weird for you.”

“Yes, it was weird being a Pikachu perched on my son’s shoulder,” Harry said lightly. What he didn’t say was that deep down, he was glad that it happened. Harry knew that he almost died and was then stuck in Pikachu, but he was grateful. If that hadn’t happened, Tim wouldn’t have come to Ryme and he would still hate Harry.

“Well, it was weird having my Dad in a Pikachu on my shoulder too, so I guess that makes us even,” Tim joked.

“Pika!”

Harry laughed at Tim’s statement. He will always be grateful for this second chance. Harry couldn’t mess it up, not again, because Tim may not give him a third chance. He cherished moments like these with his son- well, he cherished each and every moment with Tim ever since he got to Ryme- but he hardly heard Tim laugh since he was a child. These moments were important to Harry, and he vowed to not waste a precious second of them.


	6. Harry Remembers the Mr. Mime Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry remembers Tim and Pikachu interrogating Mr. Mime, and has some concerned thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And feel free to request Harry remembering other events!

Harry had regained a few of his memories of his time as Pikachu and was waiting to remember more. Tim seemed reserved whenever Harry asked him about their adventure. Well, technically Tim was always reserved and emotionally distant with Harry, not that he blamed his son for feeling that way. He was the one who pushed Tim away all those years ago. It’s understandable that Tim would be emotionally reserved with him. He looked at his son, who was sitting on the couch with Pikachu, texting one of his friends. Tim let out a chuckle and continued texting. Harry’s heart warmed at the sound but was reminded that he only heard Tim laugh when he was talking to his friends (including Lucy, though Harry suspected there was something more there) or his grandmother. Despite all the humorous comments Harry has made, Tim never laughed. He would give him a smile out of politeness (and Tim was a very polite kid) and move onto whatever he was doing at the time. 

Suddenly, Harry was hit with a memory. Tim and Pikachu were going to the docks (that was a dangerous place to be). They saw a Mr. Mime, who attempted to flee when he saw Pikachu. Tim and Pikachu realized at the same moment that Mr. Mime was Harry’s informant. Harry was impressed and proud that Tim figured it out that quickly- he was a natural at detective work. Tim then stopped Mr. Mime as he was on a ‘bike,’ which Harry/Pikachu made humorous remarks at. Harry felt somewhat offended that Mr. Mime told him to “shove it,” and was surprised that Tim figured out what he was miming so quickly. Harry felt a pang when Pikachu said “my problem is that I push people away and then hate them for leaving” because that’s what he did to Tim. Even as an amnesiac Pikachu, Harry still had those issues, and he vowed to never push Tim away again.

On a lighter note, Harry was amused when he yelled “Talk you stupid mime!” while Tim tried to calm him down. Harry quickly grew frustrated with Mr. Mime when he first encountered him, and that didn’t change when he was Pikachu. He had to hand it to Tim, though, he stayed calm and remained levelheaded. He was surprised that Tim got into Mr. Mine’s head by miming himself. Tim then mimed pouring gasoline and lighting matches. Once again, Harry was highly impressed; Tim figured out one of the trickiest Pokemon in such a short time. Even Harry took a while trying to get information from the miming Pokemon, and even then he wasn’t as creative as Tim. Harry was also shocked and concerned that a sweet kid like Tim threatened to set Mr. Mime on fire. Was he bluffing? He may never know. They got the information (which led to the Roundhouse) and the memory ended there. 

Harry was still reeling from Tim’s actions. His son had a dark side. Well, everyone has a dark side, Harry knows that, but he never expected to see Tim’s. He also never expected that he would see Tim again, but here they were. Of course, now that Harry knows that Tim is a great person, he isn’t too worried. Chances are that Tim was bluffing. Of course he was bluffing, Tim would never hurt anyone or any Pokemon. Nonetheless, Harry’s heart swelled with pride. Tim did some great detective work and he grew up to be a polite and intelligent person.

“Hey, Tim?” Harry began, knowing that Tim would want to know if he remembered anything. His son always checked up on him, he was so kind.

Tim looked up from his phone. “Yeah, Dad?”

Harry let out a grin when he heard Tim call him ‘Dad.’ He hadn’t heard that word in years and cherished each moment he heard it. “I remember interrogating Mr. Mime with you.”

Tim’s face lit up. He was glad that Harry remembered an event that didn’t involve them almost dying. “That’s great, Dad!”

Harry smiled at Tim’s reaction. “Yeah, thanks, Tim. I gotta say, I can’t believe you got Mr. Mime to give us that information. It took me forever to get him to talk- oh, well, mime, I mean…”

“Really?” Tim was surprised. Even the best detective in the city had trouble solving cases, he supposed. “I felt bad about pouring gasoline on him, though…”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. It’s impressive that you figured out how to get inside Mr. Mime’s head so quickly. And you did what you had to do. You didn’t hurt him, and I know you never would.”

Tim felt a bit touched at his father’s praise. Only a bit touched though, their relationship hasn’t been repaired that much. “Thanks,” Tim said in a neutral tone. He wasn’t ready to open up to Harry yet, and was cautious about getting his hopes up. Harry left him once, and what’s stopping him from doing it again? Tim knew that Harry most likely wouldn’t do that again, but still, Tim remained guarded. 

Harry saw that his praise didn’t affect Tim. Did their relationship crumble that badly? He knew that Tim was distant, and it was all Harry’s fault. “You were really good at understanding Mr. Mime. Not many people can do that as quickly as you.”

Tim let out a small grin. “Not even you?”

Harry chuckled. “Not at all, kid. That particular Mr. Mime enjoyed making my life difficult.”

Tim gave a sly look “So is it safe to assume that Mr. Mime told you to shove it when you interrogated him as a human and you didn’t even realize it?”

Harry looked absolutely appalled. “Now that is absurd, kid.” He thought back to when he encountered Mr. Mime, and recalled him miming the same thing he mimed to Pikachu while Harry stood there, confused, yelling out random ideas. Well, isn’t that a blow to his pride. “...Now that I think about it, there is a chance he did.” Of course Harry would never admit something like that to anyone.

Tim looked at his father and burst out laughing. “Oh my god, that did happen!”

Harry’s heart warmed so much. He made Tim laugh, for the first time in over ten years. He couldn’t even be upset about Mr. Mime now. Now, Harry has accomplished a lot in his career, evident by the multiple awards hanging on his wall, but all of that means nothing to him. His greatest accomplishment now was making his son laugh. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” Harry said, secretly hoping that Tim would laugh longer.

“Pika pika!” Clearly Pikachu found everything hilarious as well. Harry was willing to bet that Pikachu knew what Mr. Mime had mimed to him. 

“It’s not every day that a world-class detective gets stumped by a Mr. Mime,” Tim laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. How did you figure it out so quickly?” Harry asked.

Tim stopped laughing, but a smile remained on his face. “I don’t know, it was just obvious. Or maybe it’s because most millennials have a…more interesting sense of humor.”

That made sense, Harry supposed. Tim was a smart kid, so of course, he figured it out quickly. And he had a point about millennials, every time he went online, he saw things crazier and weirder than the last. Plus, Tim getting the idea to threaten to set Mr. Mime on fire? Clearly he had a dark sense of humor, much like most of his generation. “Your generation sure is something else, bud.”

Tim chuckled. “Yeah, I know.”

Harry suddenly had another thought. “So was the rest of the case smooth sailing? Except for the parade, of course?” Please say yes, Harry thought. He couldn’t bear the thought of Tim in danger. 

Tim froze for a few seconds, then said “Yeah, the rest of the mystery was fine, don’t worry.” Tim was not going to make his father worry. The doctors had told him to take it easy, physically and mentally. Tim was not going to make it difficult for Harry. He knew his father would stress if he knew about all the dangerous events that occurred. God knows how he would react if Tim told him about his multiple near-death experiences. It was better for Harry to remember them on his own. Tim will deal with it then.

Harry had a gut feeling that Tim wasn’t being entirely truthful but ignored it. Tim was probably thinking about the parade. How could he not think about it? “Okay, kid.”

Tim smiled and nodded at him and resumed his texting. Harry knew that Tim was still emotionally reserved about him, but he would like to think they made some progress today. If not, that’s okay too- Harry would never push Tim into talking if he doesn’t want to. He would never do anything to make his son uncomfortable. What mattered to Harry was that Tim was here, safe. Of course, Harry making Tim laugh also mattered, as it was now one of his greatest accomplishments. Maybe they didn’t make progress mending their fractured relationship, but Harry had hope.


	7. Harry Remembers His First Encounter with Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Harry remembering his first memory of Pikachu and Tim. I hope you all enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any requests, let me know in the comments! You guys can also talk to me on Tumblr, my username is canary-warrior. :)

It was about two days after the whole R/Mewtwo/Howard fiasco. Ryme City was still attempting to get back on its feet. Harry had been stuck at home, after being forced to take some time off from work. Well, technically, he wasn’t forced per say; Harry had argued with Hide when the latter told him to take about two weeks off from work. Harry was fine, he didn’t need time off. Sure, he spent a week merged with his partner without any memories, and then unmerged from Pikachu only to find the he didn’t remember anything that happened while he was a Pokemon. When Harry had said this, he remembered Tim looked so sad, which broke Harry’s heart. Apparently, Tim and Pikachu had quite the adventure while solving possibly the biggest mystery Ryme had ever seen. The two must have bonded. And now, Harry doesn’t even remember the moments he shared with his son after ten years. Harry hadn’t felt this heartbroken since his wife passed away. The detective recalled Tim’s dejected, tired face as he quietly asked Harry to take the two weeks off. Arguing with Yoshida was one thing, it was practically part of their routine, but how could he argue with his son? His son, who thought he was dead, bonded with a new Pokemon partner only find out that it was Harry the entire time, who in turn didn’t remember anything from that week? God, Tim has been through so much pain, with most of it being Harry’s fault, yet he still saved the city. He couldn’t deny his son anything, so he agreed to take time off work. 

Harry and Tim had gone to the train station yesterday, the latter intending to return to Leaventown. Harry was sad to see him go, but he had no right to ask him to stay. All he could do was hug Tim one last time. Then Tim asked him if he could stay with Harry for a while. Harry’s heart soared. Now, they were both at Harry’s apartment. Tim, being the sweet kid he is, asked Harry how he felt on a regular basis. He wanted to make sure that there weren’t any side effects of the merge. Harry felt touched at his concern, but also felt guilty because Harry hadn’t spoken to Tim in years, yet his son was making sure he was okay. 

Despite this, Tim remain very guarded around Harry. Harry couldn’t blame him, he could only image how Tim must feel. He was glad that Tim and Pikachu were getting along. He could see that Tim loved Pikachu very much, and the feeling was mutual. Perhaps there was a part of Pikachu that felt connected to Tim? Harry was happy that Tim and Pikachu were getting close, but couldn’t help but feel upset that Tim was closer to Pikachu than him. He was also pretty sure that Tim got along with Harry better while he was a Pikachu with amnesia, and that hurt. He really messed up, but now that Tim was here, maybe he will get another chance. He watched Tim and Pikachu on the couch. Tim was using his phone and Pikachu was staring intently at the screen and bouncing slightly.

“Hey, Tim, I was thinking of ordering some takeout. Is there anything specific you want?” Harry asked. He noticed it was past noon, and neither of them had eaten lunch yet. Plus, he would take any chance to converse with Tim. He would take any chance to spend time with him.

“I’m fine with anything,” Tim responded.

Harry’s heart sank. He could tell by Tim’s tone he wasn’t in the mood to talk to him. He couldn’t blame him, though. Harry pushed Tim away and left him when he needed him the most, yet Tim came to Ryme City, solved his mystery, and saved him. Harry would never ask anything of Tim, and he would never force him to talk to him, not after everything. “Okay, kid, I’ll order a pizza.” Kids liked pizza, right? But then again, Tim was twenty one now. He was old enough to drink. He was not a kid anymore.

“Okay,” Tim said, sending Harry a polite smile as a thank you. Tim knew he was being reserved, but who can blame him? The past few days had been an emotional roller-coaster for him.

Harry picked up his cell phone to order the pizza. Before he could call, a memory flashed in his head. He was a Pikachu and was wandering around the apartment. He saw Tim in this new, strange memory, in Harry’s room. He saw Tim pick up the birthday card Harry had bought. Oh god, the card. Harry bought a train ticket for Tim to use if he decided to give him another chance. He didn’t get the chance to send it, though. He then saw Tim approach with a stapler in hand to defend himself if necessary. Pikachu/Harry threatened to electrocute Tim, much to Harry’s horror. The memory ended after it was discovered that Tim could understand Pikachu, with the latter proclaiming that he has been so lonely. And Harry was lonely for the past ten years, so maybe some of his personality remained when he was Pikachu?

Harry dropped his phone from the shock of it all. Tim stood up immediately in concern.

“Dad, are you okay?” Tim asked urgently.

Harry snapped out of his startled state, cursing himself for worrying Tim. “I’m fine. I just… I think I remembered something.”

Tim stared at him, willing himself to not get his hopes up. “What?” Tim questioned softly.

Harry looked at his son, who was clearly trying to remain neutral. “Did I threaten to electrocute you?”

Tim let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Yeah, you did.” Harry remembered that? Is there a chance that he will remember everything eventually?

“Was that the first time?” Harry tried to remain calm. He was freaking out on the inside. How could he threaten to hurt Tim like that? Why is it that he kept bringing pain upon his son, the one person he loves most in the world?

“Yeah, nobody had ever threatened to electrocute me before,” Tim responded, attempting to ease the tension.

“I mean, was that the first time you met Pikachu?” Harry questioned. He had to know this.

“Yeah, it was. Is that all you remember? Meeting me?” 

“Yeah,” Harry said softly. He saw a variety of emotions flicker across Tim’s face, some which broke Harry’s heart. Oh how he wished he could take all of Tim’s pain away, but he can’t. He felt yet another pang of guilt. He hurt his son, and he threatened to electrocute him. What kind of father does that?

If Harry remembered that, then maybe there is a chance he will remember more in the future? This gave Tim a little bit of hope. Maybe his father will remember them bonding. “Maybe you’ll get the rest of your memories back eventually?”

“I hope so, kid,” Harry responded. Maybe if he got his memories back, Tim wouldn’t be so sad anymore. He hoped and prayed to whatever entity was out there that he would remember for Tim’s sake. He would do anything to cheer his son up. “I’m so sorry, Tim…I’m just so, so sorry.”

Tim was confused. “For what?”

“For threatening to electrocute you. I’m so sorry. I can’t believe that I threatened to hurt you…” Harry felt so guilty for threatening his son. He already caused Tim enough pain, and then he had to do that?

Tim waved it off. “Don’t worry about it, you were a Pikachu with no memory. I’m not upset, I promise.” Tim gave Harry a smile to show that he had no hard feelings about it. 

Harry looked at his son. Tim had every reason to be mad, yet he simply waved it off. He was so understanding and sweet. Harry couldn’t believe that his son grew up to become such a kind person. He gave Tim a teary smile. “Thanks, kid, that means a lot to me. But I didn’t, right?”

Once again, Tim was confused. “Didn’t what?”

“Didn’t electrocute you,” Harry clarified. Saying those words practically made Harry feel physically ill. What kind of parent threatens to electrocute their own kid?

Tim froze. Harry was still clearly upset and angsty about threatening to electrocute him. He couldn’t tell Harry the truth. If Harry ended up remembering that he did electrocute him, Tim will deal with it then. “No, you didn’t,” Tim lied.

Harry felt relieved. He didn’t physically hurt Tim. “Were you ever in any danger?” He watched Tim’s expression carefully. 

Tim took a few seconds to respond. “No, not really,” he lied once more.

Harry got the feeling that Tim wasn’t being entirely truthful. “Really?”

Tim nodded. “Yes, really. I’m here and I’m clearly okay,” he reasoned. He will deal with Harry’s returning memories when he remembers them. There’s no point is worrying him now. But just in case Harry was still suspicious, Tim said “You don’t believe me?” softly.

“Of course I believe you, Tim,” Harry said quickly. If he made Tim think he doesn’t trust him, he could leave Ryme City for good. Harry will do everything in his power to convince Tim to stay.

Tim tried to change the subject. “Aren’t you glad you took time off from work? I’m sure getting your memories back while working would be kinda stressful,” Tim ended with an ‘I told you so’ smile.

Harry chuckled. “Yeah, yeah, I guess I am glad.” He truly was glad, now he could spend more time with Tim. He poured himself into his work while pushing Tim away all those years ago. Hopefully now Tim will be how much he cares about him now that he isn’t working.

Tim smiled. “Cool. So are you going to order the pizza? I’m hungry.”

Harry smiled when he saw Tim smile. “Yeah, of course.” He picked up his phone again and tried to find the number. He watched Tim and Pikachu, the latter acting adorable while Tim laughed at his antics. He had his son back and he was starting to get his memories back. Harry felt more hopeful about repairing his relationship with Tim now.


	8. Bonus Chapter 1- Tim and Hide Convince Harry to Take Time Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry insists that he can return to work as soon as possible. Tim and Hide disagree. Arguments and of course, angst, ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a few of my previous chapters, I mentioned that Harry took some time off because Tim asked him to, so I decided to write that scene! So, this is set after Harry and Pikachu are unmerged during the same day.

Harry received a clean bill of health by the paramedics that arrived at the scene. Tim, much to Harry’s joy, stayed with him most of the time. He had left Harry at an ambulance to talk to Roger Clifford for a few minutes. About what, he didn’t know, and honestly, he didn’t really care at the moment. All that mattered to Harry was that Tim was here, and aside from that brief conversation with Roger, Tim spent every minute with Harry. Tim was very reserved with him, which Harry understood; they haven’t spoken to each other in years, much to Harry’s heartbreak. But Tim was here now, and Harry is going to do whatever it took to convince Tim to stay.

The doctors advised that even though Harry was physically okay, he should still take it easy for a while. Harry had no intention of doing that, but he didn’t say anything. Then, Hide had shown up, hugged Harry, and demanded that he tell him what happened. That was how Harry found himself in Hide’s office with the latter, Pikachu, and Tim, who still did not leave his side.

Harry informed Tim and Hide about the events that led up to his unfortunate car crash and the unexpected merge with Pikachu. Hide wrote down Harry’s story, as it also happened to be his statement.

“The last thing I remembered was crawling out of the car. Then things went dark for a while, and next thing I knew, I was in the middle of that ruined parade, with you,” Harry looked at Tim with a look filled with love. He watched as Tim’s concerned expression become sad.

“Wait, so you don’t remember anything that happened while you were Pikachu?” Tim asked, dispirited. Did Harry not remember all the moments they shared together while solving the mystery?

Harry felt his heart broke as he responded “No, I don’t.” He watched Tim’s depressed expression and felt his heart break even more. “I’m sorry, kid.”

Tim shook his head slightly. “No, it’s not your fault…” Tim moved his gaze to the floor. “I need some air, excuse me,” Tim said sadly and walked out of Hide’s office and the police precinct. 

Harry watched Tim leave his side for the second time that day. This time, Harry wasn’t sure if Tim was going to come back. Did Tim bond with Pikachu/him? Harry ran a hand through his hair. That had to be it! The first time he bonded with his son in a decade, and he didn’t even remember it. Harry seems to keep unintentionally hurting Tim, and the mere thought of his son in pain broke him.

Tim exited the police station feeling dejected. Harry didn’t remember anything from when he was a Pikachu. He didn’t remember bonding with Tim, he didn’t remember their adventure. Tim began to walk around the block. He was lost in his miserable thoughts until he heard someone call his name. Tim looked up and saw Lucy waving at him with Psyduck. They both walked quickly to meet each other in the middle.

“Hey, Lucy, shouldn’t you be working on your story?” Tim greeted.

“I should be, but apparently I have to tell the police what I know first,” Lucy rolled her eyes. She just wanted to tell the public what she and Tim found as soon as possible. Everyone deserved to know the extent of what happened to them. Everyone deserved the truth, and she couldn’t wait to tell them.

Tim chuckled at Lucy’s eagerness. “Well, my dad is there now. I just stepped out…I needed a break.”

Lucy nodded and noticed Tim’s sad expression. “Hey, are you okay?” Lucy asked, concerned. 

“Psyduck?” Psyduck was also concerned about his new friend.

Tim looked at Lucy, sadness clear in his eyes. “He doesn’t remember anything, Lucy. He doesn’t remember anything from when he was merged with Pikachu… he doesn’t remember everything we went through.”

Lucy’s eyes widened, and she took Tim’s hand in hers and squeezed it. She knew how much Tim and Pikachu bonded. “Oh, Tim, I’m so sorry…” Tim nodded but couldn’t form any words, so Lucy continued. “But hey, now you have him back. You have another chance to make some new memories with him, if that’s what you want. Everything you did since you came to Ryme was for Harry.”

Tim smiled a little. “Yeah, you’re right, Lucy. But part of me still wishes that he did remember…”

A thought suddenly occurred to Lucy as Psyduck hugged her leg. “Hey, I remember what happened while I was merged with Psyduck, and other people remembered what happened when they were merged with their Pokemon too. I know that Harry’s case is different, but maybe he’ll remember what happened? He experienced something traumatic, maybe his mind just needs some rest?” Lucy explained softly. 

Tim was filled with some hope. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Lucy smiled. “Really. Just be patient.”

Tim smiled at the blonde reporter, who he had a bit of a crush on. “Thank you, Lucy. For everything.”

“Hey, thank you too. I wouldn’t have been able to solve this if it weren’t for you,” Lucy said. 

“We make a great team,” Tim replied with a small smile, which Lucy returned. 

“Yeah, we do. Hey, are we still meeting up later?” Lucy asked.

Tim’s smile widened. “Yeah, definitely.”

“Cool, I’ll text you,” Lucy said. “Wanna walk back to the station together?”

Tim nodded. “Yeah.” He and Lucy realized that they were still holding hands. Both blushed and disconnected their hands while giving the other a rushed apology. The duo walked back to the station. Once they arrived, Lucy was whisked away by a detective while Tim went back to Yoshida’s office, where he found Harry arguing with the latter.

“I don’t need to take time off, Hide! I’m clearly fine!”

“Harry, you were merged with Pikachu for almost a week. You were in a car wreck and was presumed dead. You just became human again. Does that seem fine to you?”

Both stopped when Tim knocked and entered the room.

“Did I interrupt something?”

Harry quickly said “Not at all, kid. Are you alright?” Harry mentally kicked himself. Of course Tim wasn’t alright, and it was all his fault.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I ran into Lucy actually, and we walked back here together. Is everything okay here?” Tim said in a hopefully neutral tone.

Harry’s heart sank, but he wasn’t surprised that Tim wasn’t opening up to him. He hoped that Tim got to talk about how he felt with this Lucy girl, though. It wasn’t healthy to keep in emotions. “Yeah, everything is okay here, nothing to worry about, kid.”

Hide sent Harry a quick glare before looking at Tim, his face softening as he looked at the more rational Goodman. “No, everything is not okay. Your father refuses to take time off after everything that happened.”

Harry glared at Hide, the traitor. “Because I’m fine.”

Tim spoke up. “The doctors did tell you to take it easy…” He suddenly felt exhausted, the events of the last few days finally catching up to him.

“So you’re directly ignoring the doctors’ now?” Hide turned to Harry, who was probably the reason for most of his gray hairs.

“Well, uh…” Harry couldn’t think of a response to that. “I still feel just fine to go back to work.”

“No, Harry, you should listen to the doctors and take some time off to recuperate.”

“I don’t need to recuperate,” Harry exclaimed. He was fine, why won’t anyone believe him? 

Tim was starting to get a headache. He rubbed his head, stopping when he saw Harry and Hide’s concerned looks. “Dad, can you please just take some time off?” Tim asked softly. He felt so tired and just wanted to go back to the apartment and lie down. He also wanted his father to rest after his dangerous ordeal.

Harry’s heart soared when he heard Tim call him ‘Dad.’ Then he noticed how exhausted Tim was, physically, mentally and emotionally (mostly because of him). Harry couldn’t bear to add to Tim’s pain. He didn’t want to take time off, but how could he deny Tim anything? He hadn’t been there for Tim in years, hell, he pushed his own son away when he was still a child. Despite all of that, Tim came to Ryme and saved him. He owes Tim so much. Harry couldn’t add to Tim’s stress, he just couldn’t. Plus if he denied Tim, he may leave for good. Harry just got Tim back, he couldn’t lose him again.

“Okay, I will,” Harry said softly, making Tim and Hide look at him in surprise. He noticed Hide sending Tim a look of eternal gratefulness (if Tim did decide to stay, Harry suspected that he and Hide would work together against him, but it was definitely worth it if it meant keeping Tim around).

“Great! You have to take a minimum of two weeks off, Harry,” Hide responded.

Harry nodded. “Alright. Now, if that’s all…”

“We’re finished with your statements. Now go home,” Hide said gently. He walked Pikachu, Harry, and Tim (who was definitely the more reasonable Goodman) out and said good bye to them, but not before telling them to call him if they need anything.

Tim and Harry stood awkwardly outside the station, with Pikachu jumping around. “So, I guess we should head back to the apartment,” Tim said.

Harry didn’t miss how Tim said the word ‘apartment’ instead of ‘home.’ Why would he? He didn’t live there because Harry pushed him away all those years ago. “Yeah, let’s go. I think we both deserve some rest.”

Tim gave Harry a small grin. “You weren’t talking about resting when you were arguing with Yoshida.”

Harry waved it off. “Well arguing with Hide is a regular occurrence for me, kid.” He was hoping that Tim would at least chuckle, but he didn’t. Then Harry realized that he hadn’t heard his son’s laughter in years. For probably the hundredth time, Harry’s heart broke. How many times can a heart break in a day? He quickly changed the subject. “You seem tired, though. When was the last time you got any rest?”

Tim shrugged. “Yesterday, maybe the day before?” He was too tired to think of a specific time.

Harry looked at his tired son. They were definitely getting home as soon as possible. Harry felt guilty for making Tim stay at the station longer than needed only because his pride insisted on arguing with Hide. He should’ve noticed his son’s state sooner. Hell, it even got to the point where Tim had to walk out of the room because he couldn’t emotionally handle being in the same room as Harry because he didn’t remember anything. Which reminded him… “Hey, Tim, I’m really sorry that I don’t remember anything… But maybe you can tell me about what happened? But only if you want to, of course…” Harry would never force Tim to talk.

“Well, Lucy told me that she remembered what happened while she was merged with Psyduck, so maybe there’s a chance you’ll remember. If not, don’t worry about it.” Tim said nonchalantly. He didn’t dare get his hopes up.

Harry hoped that he got his memories back. Maybe getting them back would be the key to bond with Tim again and repair their relationship. “Hey,” he said softly, causing Tim to look at him. “I really hope I remember, kid, I really do.”

Tim nodded. “Okay.” He hoped Harry would remember too, but he wasn’t ready to share his feelings with him just yet. 

Harry’s heart hurt from seeing Tim so emotionally reserved, but at least he was here with him. “Hey, who’s Lucy by the way?”

Tim’s eyes lit up. “She’s a reporter who caught on to the R story before anyone else. We worked together to solve the mystery. She’s going to report the entire story tonight on the news. She’s really smart and really brave.”

Harry saw how Tim’s mood improved when he talked about Lucy, and realized that he missed out on teasing Tim about girls. Harry liked her already- Lucy helped Tim solve Harry’s mystery. He wanted to ask Tim about his relationship with her, since his crush was obvious, but he probably didn’t have the right to. And Tim was also very smart and brave too. Harry was so proud of him. “That’s great, kid. She sounds great.”

Tim nodded and smiled. “Yeah, she is.”

Harry and Tim neared the former’s apartment complex. “Come on, Tim, let’s get some rest.” The two went inside, both hoping that Harry would remember everything that happened while he was Pikachu. After enduring the exhausting events, both Goodmans and Pikachu fell asleep easily in their respective rooms, getting well deserved rest.


	9. Harry Remembers the PCL Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry remembers what happened at the lab and running from Greninjas with Tim, Lucy and Psyduck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been a stressful couple of weeks with midterms and deadlines, so I'm sorry about the wait. If you guys have any requests, please let me know. I am also willing to take requests for any bonus scenes you guys might want to see, like the bonus chapter I wrote (chapter 8). I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)

About a day after Harry remembered the journey to PCL (and massaging Psyduck’s feet, which made Tim laugh when he brought it up), he decided to get some coffee with Tim. He was excited as always for the opportunity to bond with his son, or simply be near him, but he was extra excited because he loved coffee. Harry and Tim bought their drinks (Harry insisted on paying for Tim’s, as usual): a black coffee that may or may not contain multiple shots of espresso for Harry, and a macchiato for Tim (which had a reasonable two espresso shots). 

Tim was telling Harry about the Pokemon Contest he attended with Lucy, Psyduck, and Pikachu. “Pikachu really loved seeing other Pokemon dress up. Probably because he always wears that detective hat you gave him,” Tim said before taking a sip of his coffee.

“Pika!” Pikachu happily chirped while wearing his favorite hat.

Harry chuckled. “Yeah, that sounds about right.” He secretly marveled at the fact that Tim was here doing something as simple as getting coffee with him. He was still surprised each day that Tim decided to stay with him. God knows he didn’t deserve it, but he was going to try hard each day to convince Tim that he made the right choice. He picked up his coffee cup to take another sip, but before he could, a memory struck.

Tim and Pikachu had strayed from Lucy at PCL, and they had watched the hologram of Mewtwo, Dr. Laurent, and the other scientists. Harry was there, walking away as Dr. Laurant wished him luck in capturing Mewtwo. Pikachu assumed the worst and expressed his doubts about Harry, but Harry was touched and surprised when Tim insisted that Harry wouldn’t do anything to hurt Pokemon. Pikachu/Harry then pointed out that Tim hadn’t spoken to Harry in years, making the detective feel a painful pang in his chest. Harry observed Tim, Lucy, Pikachu and Psyduck running away from Greninjas, with Psyduck getting a headache. Lucy and Tim attempted to calm Psyduck, but Harry was slightly amused when he yelled at Psyduck. “I hated rubbing your feet! I’ll nevr forgive my hands for what they did. Get a splitting headache, you neurotic duck! Do it! Do it!” Harry used to be very wary of Psyducks, but now he appreciated them more. Psyduck did ‘explode,’ creating a powerful psychic wave that defeated the Greninjas and blew Tim, Lucy and Pikachu off their feet. The memory ended when Psyduck let out a relieved “Psyduck.”

Harry was caught off guard by the fast-paced content of his new memory that his hand shook and spilled some of his coffee. Harry snapped out of the memory when he heard an “Ow” from Tim. He looked quickly at his son in concern, only to find that he spilled some of his coffee on Tim’s arm, much to Harry’s horror.

“Oh, crap- I’m so sorry, Tim,” Harry apologized profusely. Dammit, why does he keep hurting his son? Harry couldn’t even drink coffee without somehow hurting Tim.

Tim, a much more reasonable person than Harry, waved his apology off. “It’s okay, it’s no big deal.” Tim took a napkin and wiped off the drops of coffee that had spilled on his arm. “Are you okay?” His father usually kept a good grip on his coffee. Maybe he remembered something that startled him?

Harry couldn’t believe that Tim was concerned about him, the person who just spilled hot coffee on him. “Yeah, I just remembered something. Are you sure you’re alright? I’m really sorry…”

“It’s just coffee, it’s not going to kill me,” Tim insisted. The one thing he learned about his father was that when it came to Tim, he was super angsty. “What did you remember?”

“PCL and running from the Greninjas with you, Lucy and Psyduck. I remember the hologram of Dr. Laurent and I, and I remember that Pikachu, I mean me, was suspicious of me. But you still had faith in me…” Harry said softly. Even as an amnesiac Pikachu he doubted himself, but Tim didn’t. That had to mean something, right?

Tim, to his credit, is learning how to deal with an angsty Harry. “I just…I just knew somehow that you wouldn’t be involved in something that would hurt Pokemon and innocent people.”

Once again, Harry looked at his son in awe. How did Tim grow up to be an amazing person? Harry mentally kicked himself for the millionth time for leaving him and not watching Tim grow up. Despite everything Tim has been through, he still remained so good. “Kid, I…” Harry was at a loss of words. He knew that he hurt his son a lot, but he never lost faith in the kind of person Harry was. What was Harry supposed to say to that? He wasn’t going to bring up the fact that he left Tim, he wouldn’t dare say anything to make Tim sad and ruin the mood.

Tim understood the inner turmoil Harry was currently experiencing and decided to lighten the mood. “Besides, someone had to be the voice of reason,” he joked. 

Harry chuckled. Tim was a sweet kid, but he was also a smartass. “Hey, I can be reasonable!”

Tim gave him a pointed look. “You yelled at Psyduck to get a headache while Lucy and I were trying to calm him down.”

“First of all, you and Lucy were both panicking and running for your lives. I’m pretty sure Psyduck wouldn’t have calmed down to begin with. Second of all, Psyduck defeated the Greninjas.” Harry’s eyes widened. “You and Lucy hit the ground pretty hard. That’s actually the last thing I remember. Were you two alright? Are you two okay now?” Harry asked in concern. How many times did Tim get hurt or almost get hurt? Dammit, Harry should have mentioned that part first to check on Tim. 

Tim internally let out a sigh of relief. At least he didn’t have to explain jumping from one cliff to another. “Yeah, we were both fine, don’t worry,” Tim reassured his father. 

Harry let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Okay, kid. But if you’re not okay, let me know, okay?”

Tim nodded. “Okay.”

“Promise me.” Harry already lost his wife, he’ll be damned if he loses Tim too.

“I promise,” Tim said.

Harry smiled at that. “So what happened with all the Pokemon in the lab?” He asked curiously. Since he was forced to take some time off, he wasn’t being kept in the loop. Hide said something about “not causing unnecessary stress and worry” when Harry first asked him about the aftermath of the R incident. His only link to information was Tim and Lucy, two kids barely into their twenties. 

“We told Roger about them. Technically they’re his responsibility, so he called in some trusted scientists to see how they can help the Pokemon,” Tim said, feeling sorrowful at the mention of the Pokemon who were experimented on. How could someone hurt innocent Pokemon?

Harry nodded. “That’s great.” At least the Pokemon were getting some help. Hopefully they will be okay.

“Yeah, Roger’s been trying to keep Lucy and I updated on any changes.”

Who would’ve thought that Tim would end up being friends with Roger Clifford? Harry had met him a few times when he was working for Howard, and he was not a nice person by any means. Now, after the R incident and the arrest of his father, Roger seemed to mellow; he was friendlier with the police and was on good terms with Lucy and Tim in particular. 

“That’s nice, kid,” Harry said warmly. He was glad Tim was adjusting well to Ryme.

Tim smiled. “Let’s get you another coffee,” he said while trying to stop Pikachu from taking the coffee that remained in Harry’s cup. “Come on, Pikachu, you don’t want to get addicted like Dad.”

“Pika!”

“Hey, I am not addicted-” Harry was cut off by Tim’s laughter, which was possibly his favorite sound. “Alright, alright, I will neither confirm nor deny that statement.” Harry then got up to get another coffee to replace the one he spilled. “Do you want anything else?” 

Tim shook his head. “No, thanks,” he responded while taking a sip of his coffee. 

Harry nodded and headed to the cashier. He glanced back and saw Tim laughing at Pikachu’s adorableness. He smiled a little and turned towards the cashier. His relationship with Tim was definitely improving, and Harry couldn’t be happier.


	10. Harry Remembers the Footage of the Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! This chapter was requested by ChocolateSyrup, and it is about Harry remembering Yoshida showing Tim the footage of his car accident. If you guys have any requests/ideas for other chapters or bonus chapters, let me know! I could really use some suggestions! I hope you all enjoy! :)

Harry was currently at his apartment with Tim, who was texting his friends. He made plans with Lucy and now he was texting another one of his friends, Jack. Harry was doing some cleaning. Tim offered to help, but Harry declined because he was really bored and needed something to do. When Harry asked Pikachu if he wanted to help, the yellow Pokemon shook his head and went to sit next to Tim on the couch. Harry chuckled at that and was pretty sure Pikachu liked Tim more than he liked Harry. The eldest Goodman couldn’t blame his adorable partner- who wouldn’t like Tim more than Harry at this point?

Harry was about to sit down when a memory resurfaced. Tim and Pikachu/Harry were in Hide’s office. Tim had gotten arrested after the Roundhouse incident, and Yoshida helped him out, which Harry was grateful for. Harry then saw the grief in Hide’s eyes when he showed Tim the footage that the police department recovered of Harry’s accident. Harry knew that Hide thought he was dead and that Tim was simply in denial, but he was still shocked that he showed his son the footage. He made a mental note to talk to Hide about this. 

Moving on from his boss, Harry couldn’t believe that Tim saw his accident. No child should have to see something like that. God, Tim look devastated when he watched that. Remembering the look on his face broke Harry’s heart. Poor Tim, he went through so much in such a short amount of time, yet he still managed to save the city. He thought Harry was alive, and after being shown that footage, he thought Harry was truly dead. That thought broke his heart even more. His son thought he was dead for a second time. Tim didn’t deserve to suffer like that, he didn’t deserve to suffer at all.

“Hey, kid,” Harry said softly. Tim looked up from his phone.

“Yeah, Dad?”

Harry smiled a bit when he heard the word ‘Dad,’ as he always did. “I’m so sorry that you had to see the footage of my accident… No child should have to see that…” 

Tim immediately understood that his father remembered something. But how could he respond to that? He and Harry weren’t exactly at the point of their relationship where they talked about their feelings. “I’m not a child anymore,” Tim said instead, making sure it didn’t sound harsh or rude.

Harry felt a pang. He knew that Tim wasn’t a child anymore, but the reminder that he wasn’t there while his son grew up hurt. “I know, but… I’m still sorry.”

Tim shrugged. “It’s okay, really.” It wasn’t okay though- Tim cried and poured his heart out to Pikachu after he saw that video. Harry didn’t seem to remember that, and part of Tim secretly hoped he wouldn’t; Harry already felt guilty about Tim watching that video. If he remembered that Tim spent the better part of ten years thinking that Harry didn’t care about him? Tim wasn’t sure how he would handle his dad’s angst then.

Harry looked at his son with an emotional look on his face. Tim was a strong kid, he knew that and was so proud of him. However, Tim hardly opened up to him. He was polite and willing to talk to Harry, but he was still very emotionally reserved with him. Not wanting to push his son on this emotional topic, Harry said “I’m also sorry that you got arrested.” Which he was, what kind of parent wants to see their kid arrested?

Tim chuckled. “Yeah, that wasn’t fun. At least Yoshida helped me out with that.”

Harry’s heart warmed at Tim’s laughter. “Yeah, it wasn’t fun to watch my son get arrested.”

“I thought it was every parent’s dream to watch their kids get arrested,” Tim said with a small laugh.

Harry laughed at that, treasuring the rare moment he had joking around with Tim. “Oh it is. It’s also every parent’s dream to watch their kids commit felonies, like breaking and entering.” Now that Harry thought about it, how many felonies did Tim and Lucy commit? He made a mental note to not mention that to any other cops, he didn’t want to get Tim and Lucy in trouble.

Tim laughed. “Like you never got in trouble with the law when you were younger.”

“For your information, I was always a law-abiding citizen,” Harry responded. At Tim’s chuckle, Harry insisted “I was!” This was true; Harry didn’t commit any felonies, especially not when he was Tim and Lucy’s age.

Tim looked surprised. “Really?”

“Yes, really, is that so hard to believe?” Harry asked, unable to hide his grin.

“Yes, it is,” Tim said with a devious smile.

“How?”

Tim shrugged. “Because you definitely have a lot of chaotic energy, and I’m pretty sure you always did,” Tim’s millennial/meme side came out.

Harry blinked and was reminded that his son was indeed part of the strangest generation ever. Harry hardly understood most of the things kids say these days. “What does that even mean?”

Tim chuckled once more and texted Lucy what he just said to his father. A few seconds later, she responded. “Lucy agrees with me, by the way.”

Harry shook his head. He wasn’t surprised that Lucy understood what Tim had said, they were both kids. Kids who broke into a facility and had to fight off Pokemon that were experimented on. Kids who saved the city. “Alright, kid, all I care about is that you are okay.”

Tim gave Harry a small but genuine smile. “I am, don’t worry about me.”

“I’m always going to worry about you. Are you sure you’re okay?” Harry asked. Tim had to be okay, he just had to. Everyone was focused on Harry unmerging with Pikachu, but not many people realized that Tim endured a lot.

“I told you, I’m okay,” Tim insisted. He was touched at the constant reassurance that his father did actually care about him, but it was still an adjustment. 

“And if you weren’t, would you tell me?” Harry asked cautiously. He knew that he didn’t have any right to be a part of Tim’s life, and he didn’t want to risk Tim leaving.

Tim nodded. “Yeah, I would.” He knew it was the right thing to say when he saw Harry relax and smile.

“Okay, Tim.” Harry smiled and resumed his cleaning task while Tim continued to talk to his friends.

Harry considered today to progress. Tim hadn’t opened up emotionally but there was certainly some emotion in their conversation. Maybe they will be okay.


	11. Bonus Chapter 2: Harry Doesn’t Understand Tim and Lucy’s Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Goodman is a world class detective who can figure anything out- anything except for his son's generation.  
Featuring references to The Office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is another bonus chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! If you have any ideas/requests you would like to see, let me know! I could use some more inspiration!

1.“Oh my god, they were roommates!”

Harry was grateful each and every day that Tim decided to stay with him. Sure, their relationship was still a bit rocky, but they talked and made progress. Harry doesn’t expect Tim to suddenly open up to him immediately, but he hoped that one day he will. Maybe then, their relationship will truly be repaired. Until then, Harry settled for any conversation or moment he can share with his son. Of course, Harry did not expect this to be easy, but he also didn’t expect Tim and Lucy to say the strangest things.

A few days after the R incident, Harry treated Tim and Lucy to coffee as a thank you for everything they did to solve his mystery. Lucy was a nice kid, and she got along with Tim well. There was definitely something going on between the two, and Harry really wanted to tease Tim about it, but they weren’t at that stage in their relationship for teasing. Hopefully one day, he and Tim will be okay. 

Lucy had been busy the past few days, with the R story and all that, but her schedule had finally eased up. Harry had only met her for short instances a few times, but he was glad he finally got the chance to properly meet the young woman who helped solve his mystery and who had seemingly captured his son’s heart (and vice versa).

The three of them were talking when a person walked into the coffeeshop. She was talking on the phone, The trio, plus Pikachu and Psyduck, ignored here until they heard her say “And they were roommates” as she walked passed their table.

“Oh my god, they were roommates,” Tim and Lucy said in unison immediately after the woman walked passed their table. The two turned to each other and laughed.

Harry stared at them for a few seconds. Why did they say that? Harry shook his head slightly. They were kids, and he heard some kids say weirder things (and felt a pang at the reminder that he hadn’t heard from Tim in years. Before his thoughts could get too sad, he heard a confused “Pika” from Pikachu. He exchanged a confused look with his partner.

“Anyways, I went to the dock and found a few vials of R,” Lucy continued telling her story of her investigation as if she and Tim weren’t just laughing over roommates.

Harry nodded, but was slightly distracted by the thoughts that his son’s generation were something else. Oh well, he may not understand some of the things his son says, but at least Tim was here with him now. Tim saved him and the city and he decided to stay, and that was worth everything. Harry will happily accept Tim’s interesting millennial habits if it meant keeping him around.

But Harry couldn’t shake one thing; why did it matter that two or more people were roommates?

2\. Alignment Chart  
Harry considered himself to be a relatively good, decent person. He always helped others, and he was a damn good cop. He wasn’t exactly the greatest father, since he pushed Tim away when he was only ten to deal with his own grief, but he was trying his best now that he got a second chance (not that he deserved it, which made him even more grateful). He also considered himself to be a logical and rational person, minus his grief-stricken behavior of leaving his son, of course.

So understandably, he was confused when he overheard Tim and Lucy talking about distinct ‘categories’ of people. Harry had remembered the events up to Tim and Pikachu watching the footage of Harry’s accident. He was still upset that Tim had to see that after years of being estranged. But at least now he got a chance to reconnect with his son, and things were slowly improving between the two of them (when Harry understood what Tim said, anyway).

“So you’re definitely a neutral good,” Lucy said to Tim with a grin.

“Really? What makes you say that?” Tim inquired.

“Well, first of all you’re good, anyone can attest to that. You helped the whole city,” Lucy began. “But how many felonies did you commit since you got to Ryme? And you got arrested!”

Tim could see her point. “Yeah, you’re right. In that case, you are certainly a chaotic good. I’m pretty sure you committed more felonies than me.”

Lucy nodded. “Yes I am, and I am proud of it!” Lucy sounded very proud and knew that Tim was right. She pursued the truth, tried to find Harry before Tim even came to Ryme, and she probably did commit more felonies than Tim.

“Okay, so who would be a lawful good?” Tim asked.

“Maybe Yoshida? He seems pretty lawful,” Lucy said thoughtfully. “Hey, how many felonies did your dad commit?”

“Apparently, he was always a law-abiding citizen,” Tim responded with a glance towards Harry, who was still going over paperwork.

“What? But he’s so chaotic!” Lucy exclaimed.

Harry still didn’t know what that meant, but if the kids were having fun, he didn’t mind the confusion. Even if he was completely baffled when it came to his son’s generation. But he understood one thing they said- Tim was most definitely good, and he’s pretty sure the entirety of Ryme would back him and Lucy up on that.

Tim nodded. “I know, right?” Harry did follow the law, he was a cop, but he was chaotic in every other way.

“So Harry and Yoshida are both lawful good?” Lucy asked.

“Yoshida, definitely. But I’m not sure about my dad.” A devious grin appeared on Tim’s face, one that Lucy loved (she loved deviousness and chaos, can you blame her?)

“Hey, Dad,” Tim called out. “Would you describe yourself as a lawful good?”

Harry looked up to Tim and Lucy, both wearing innocent smiles. “Sure, kid,” Harry said. This ‘lawful good’ concept seemed straightforward enough. He did follow the law, he was an accomplished detective for crying out loud. He also couldn’t believe that Tim and Lucy committed quite a few felonies, but hey, it was in the name of good and in the pursuit of justice.

The millennials nodded. “Okay, who else do we know? Roger!” Lucy continued.

“Hmmmm, lawful neutral maybe?” Tim suggested while Lucy nodded in agreement.

Harry let out a quiet chuckle and turned back to his paperwork while the kids continued their conversation. He had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. Before, he would only talk to his fellow adults, but now he has a 21-year-old son and his friend of the same age who talks to him. As a detective, knowledge is very important. He didn’t know what was going on with his son’s generation, but for once, he was okay with his ignorance. What mattered to Harry was that he had his son back, which was the one thing he wanted more than anything in the past decade.

And if that meant dealing with constant confusion about Tim’s generation, so be it.

3\. Shipping

“I so ship them!” Lucy exclaimed. “I think everyone shipped them!”

Tim nodded. “Definitely. Jim and Pam are my OTP.”

“Same! I still rewatch episodes of The Office whenever I can. It’s my favorite show,” Lucy responded, clearly excited. She was glad she finally had someone to talk to about her favorite show.

Meanwhile Harry was organizing and updating his file on the R incident, which has been taking a long time, since Harry was slowly regaining his memories and Tim refused to tell him details. Harry didn’t mind that last part though, he would never push Tim into talking about something he didn’t want to. Lucy had come over again to hang out with Tim. Harry was glad that those two finally got some time to hang out and relax and just be kids, especially after everything. They deserved it.

Sure, Tim and Lucy tend to say some absurd things in their conversations that Harry didn’t understand, but he was glad that they had a chance to be kids. They were so young yet experienced so much, Harry’s heart went out to them.

So what if Harry didn’t know that ‘shipping’ was? Did it have something to do with a boat or something? And Tim mentioned ‘OTP.’ Harry never heard of that acronym before. At least he knew which show Tim and Lucy were talking about. Harry himself used to be a fan of The Office, but he had a feeling that Tim and Lucy loved the show way more than he ever did. They certainly remember a lot of quotes from the show.

“I shipped Dwight and Angela too- they were so happy in the last episode!” Lucy added on.

“They were! I loved their character development,” Tim responded.

“I didn’t ship Ryan and Kelly though.”

“Me neither, Ryan didn’t treat Kelly right at all.”

Lucy nodded. “Exactly! Anyways, which was your favorite friendship? Pam and Dwight were my BrOTP.”

“Mine too!” Tim agreed, and the two continued their conversation.

Brotp? What did that mean? Harry was once again bewildered. How many words and phrases did the new generation create? What were they doing to the English language?

Harry shook his head. Being a world class detective meant that he could solve anything, but he was certain that he will never be able to figure out his son’s generation. He surprisingly found himself okay with that. He had his son back, the one person he loves most in the world, and Harry couldn’t be happier.


	12. Harry Remembers Getting Hit by a Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I just didn't have any inspiration or ideas. Special thanks to ChocolateSyrup, who gave me this idea! I hope you all enjoy it!

It was late in the evening at the Goodman apartment. Harry sat at his kitchen table, working on paperwork. Apparently, when you are presumed dead and merged with a Pikachu for a week, there is endless paperwork. Tim sat on the couch with Pikachu, who had grown very attached to the younger Goodman. He was talking to his grandmother on the phone, Tim really missed her. Harry is beyond grateful that Tim decided to stay with him, but he knew that his grandmother is the person he is closest to. Harry feels like he is intruding just by being in the same room as Tim while he speaks to his grandmother; she raised him while Harry left him. Harry didn’t deserve to be the person Tim decided to stay with, he knows that, but he will try every day to make it up to him. Hmmm, maybe he and Tim can visit Leaventown soon. While planning the details of their potential trip, Harry was hit with a new memory.

The memory started right after Lucy pulled Tim up from the cliff (which still terrified Harry, the thought of Tim almost dying scared the crap out of him. But Harry was also impressed that Tim was brave enough to jump from one cliff to another). There was more rumbling in the forest as it slowly came apart. Rocks were flying everywhere, and one hit Pikachu right on his chest. God, that was painful. Tim desperately shouted Pikachu’s name, fear and worry clear in his voice. Then Pikachu/Harry, Tim, Lucy, and Psyduck all fell into the water, and the memory ended there.

Tim was extremely worried about him. That touched Harry’s heart. He wasn’t deserving of his son’s worry. Well, technically he was worried about Pikachu, and nobody knew that it was Harry the entire time, but still. Tim cared so much about a Pikachu he just met. Harry was amazed at the big heart Tim had, but also sad that he missed seeing his son grow up into this amazing person. Harry thought back to Tim’s voice in his memory. He sounded terrified, presumably because he thought Pikachu was severely injured. Harry felt bad for scaring his son. He may not have remembered the following events, but he and Tim were both safe and alive. Everything worked out. Plus, at least Tim and Lucy didn’t drown. Psyduck was a water type so he would’ve been fine either way. That’s what mattered.

“Okay, grandma. I love you too. I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” Tim said, breaking Harry out of his thoughts. Tim hung up and placed his phone on a table. He let out a chuckle at Pikachu jumping on the table in an attempt to get Tim’s phone. “Does Pikachu like taking your phone too, or is it just mine he’s interested in?” Tim asked, fondness in his voice.

Harry chuckled. “No, he doesn’t, I think it’s just you. And it’s just a sign that he loves you.”

Tim smiled. “Cool. So how’s that paperwork coming?”

Harry sighed. “Why is there so much paperwork for being presumed dead and merged with Pikachu?”

“Probably because it literally never happened before,” Tim noted with a grin. 

His son was brave and intelligent, but he was also a smartass. “Yeah, yeah,” Harry waved it off. Then his expression turned serious. “Hey, bud, I remembered something while you were talking to your grandma. It was a short memory, it was just me/Pikachu getting hit with that rock. Then the four of us fell into the water. That’s all.”

Tim’s expression turned grim as he remembered that terrifying experience. “Oh.”

Harry saw Tim’s expression and felt guilty for reminding him of that event. “I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said quickly.

“No, it’s okay. I was just really scared that I was gonna lose Pikachu.” Tim said.

Harry smiled a bit. “But you didn’t,” he said softly. “Everything turned out okay, right?”

Tim nodded. “Yeah, everything worked out in the end.” It was true, Tim got his dad back, Lucy got her big break, and the city was saved. 

“You and Lucy were okay right? After we all fell into the water?” Harry asked. He knew that both kids were safe and healthy now, but what about then?

“Yeah, we were fine. You weren’t,” Tim responded in an emotional voice.

Once again, Harry felt guilty for stressing Tim out. In an attempt to comfort his son, he said “But now I am. Thanks to you.” Tim saved him, and Harry will forever be grateful to him. Grateful for saving his life, saving the city, and for staying here and giving him another chance. 

Tim’s mood seemed to improve. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Harry was filled with joy when he heard Tim say that. “Thanks kid. Hey, were you in any other dangerous situations after the Torterra Garden?”

Tim’s eyes widened slightly. He couldn’t stress his father out more, he just couldn’t. So, like before, he said “No, I wasn’t. Nothing to worry about.” He gave Harry what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

“Okay, good.” Harry wasn’t sure how truthful Tim was being, but he wanted to believe that Tim was safe, so he let it go.

Tim smiled and went to get his phone from Pikachu, who was trying to enter a passcode to unlock it. Harry chuckled at the sight and returned to his paperwork, a weight off his shoulders.


End file.
